This invention relates to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a rotatable tool for cutting metal which includes generally U-shaped replaceable anvils which hold and position replaceable cutter inserts therein.
In many metal cutting tool assemblies, separate indexible and replaceable cutter inserts are utilized with a tool holder, and the advantages of such cutter inserts are generally recognized in the machine tool art. Perhaps the principal advantage is that the indexible and replaceable cutter inserts can be indexed and ultimately replaced as they became worn or damaged, while continuing to use the same basic tool over a substantial period of time.
However, prior art metal cutting tools employing indexible and replaceable cutter inserts have not been fully satisfactory. Particular problems have arisen in providing compact and secure means for mounting the indexible and replaceable cutter inserts in the metal cutting tools, and associated therewith has been the problem of mounting a substantial number of indexible and replaceable cutter inserts in a small cutting tool. Further, the prior mechanisms or designs for mounting indexible and replaceable cutter inserts to the metal cutting tools have not sufficiently accurately positioned the indexible and replaceable cutter inserts with respect to the tool itself to permit close tolerance cutting and milling operations with such metal cutting tools.